jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Azores
|General}} /Characters|Characters}} /Chapters|Chapters}} /Creatures|Creatures}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Artwork|Artwork}} /Other|Other}}}} |timeline = 5 AJP − 6 AJP (from five to six years after Jurassic Park) |location(s) = |name1 = ||row1 = |row8 = |era = White Island Conspiracy 1999 Dinosaur Outbreak}} Jurassic Park: Azores is an experimental open collaboration story where everybody is free to join so long as there are slots open. The creator of the story is MikeShatter150. Overview :Main article: List of chapters in Jurassic Park: Azores is one of the most successful franchises of cinema, and that is mainly due to the plot of it: dinosaurs and the chaos that these prehistoric animals generate. One of the attractions of the film's story is the intrigue of seeing an open theme park with these creatures living with humans in an apparent peace.'' Now, and after so much waiting, a story will come to calm your eagerness to know what the park would be like if it had not failed in its inspection seen during the events of the first movie. '' ''Being a collaborative story, and with a plot located years after the hypothetical destination where '' opened its doors, Jurassic Park: Azores takes the reader through a trip full of constant changes and many magnificent concepts that can solve our doubts about this universe 'what if...?' Cast :See also: List of characters in Jurassic Park: Azores :* Phil Gardner - portrayed by :* Adao Guerrero - portrayed by :* Jorge Moore - portrayed by :* Anitta Costa - portrayed by :* Marty Darin - portrayed by :* George Geraldson - portrayed by :* Carlotta Costa - portrayed by :* Clarissa Hues - portrayed by :* Harrison Gray - portrayed by :* Tracy Hegler - portrayed by :* Cody Tucker - portrayed by :* Clorinda Pérez - portrayed by :* Ray Arnold - portrayed by :* Betty McDimples - portrayed by :* Mike Connolly - portrayed by :* Michelle Tunney - portrayed by :* Zal Slarker - portrayed by :* Lance White - portrayed by :* Maria Ruah - portrayed by Dinosaurs and other creatures :See also: List of creatures in Jurassic Park: Azores The following is a list of known dinosaurs that are in Jurassic Park: Europe; * * * ❋ * * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * * ❋ * * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * ❋ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ❋ - Creatures with this marking beside their names are only mentioned during the chapters, and are not planned to appear in the storyline yet. Impact and legacy Jurassic Park: Azores became a featured article for taking stories to a new level.Jurassic Park: Azores''Jurassic Park'' Fanon Wiki: Featured Articles In one of the opinions for The Essential Reader's Companion, it is noted that "apart from advances such as Rebuilding Jurassic World, experimental stories were not a completely current activity when Jurassic Park: Azores was released."The Essential Reader's Companion (The Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki Story) Until the arrival of Jurassic Park: Azores, having a collaborative history was something that "didn't attract attention" when the ''Jurassic Park'' Fanon Wiki began with its first editions (e.g. The Alternate Jurassic Park).The Alternate Jurassic Park At the time when Jurassic World: Legends of the Ice Age was revealed to the public, Dinosaurus1 observed that Jurassic Park: Azores made several authors want to make their own collaborative stories thereafter.Jurassic World: Legends of the Ice Age In fact, Dinosaurus1 also joined the "new trend" and decided to make his own collaborative story with the provisional title, Rebuilding Jurassic World Collaborative Fanfiction.Rebuilding Jurassic World Collaborative Fanfiction There was a project with little knowledge, and it was going to be titled Jurassic World: Act Of Contrition, although this collaborative story was never carried out. Trivia * Even before being published, both in the first film and in the novel, there is reference that Hammond had planned to build after the supposed success of Isla Nublar's park. ** In fact, the (page 9) provides more information about the plans InGen had for Jurassic Park: Europe. *** A lot of content in Jurassic Park: Azores are from the film canon, where belongs. Even though its canonicity is doubtful due to some contradictions, and based on this argument, the InGen Field Guide is canon for films as well as for story. * Jurassic Park: Azores contains several elements from other fanfiction stories. ** From Malchom's Woods: A Fallen Kingdom Sequel, Subject 007 is named for one of Ember's original names in the first drafts of Malchom's Woods. ** From Jurassic World: Die Hard, the arcade game, Dinosaur World: Ground Attack, which is incidentally the same name as one of the melodies on the soundtrack of Jurassic World: Die Hard, is based on some events seen during the series to which Jurassic World: Die Hard ''belongs. '''Notes and references' Category:FanFiction Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park: Azores